The Black Wedding
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Sepasang gaun pengantin dan tuxedo yang terpercik darah, terkutuk hingga ada sepasang anak manusia yang mau mengikat janji, dibalut pakaian itu dengan sukarela. Tunggu! Tidak ada yang bilang kalau anak manusia-nya harus beda jenis kan?


**The Black Wedding**

Disclaimer : kalo Kuroshitsuji milik saya, akan saya bawa kabur Sebby, n hidup berdua dia bahagia sampe akhir hayat di sebuah pedesaan di-ubbh *dibekep sebeum kepanjangan*

Summary : Sepasang gaun pengantin dan tuxedo yang terpercik darah, terkutuk hingga ada sepasang anak manusia yang mau mengikat janji, dibalut pakaian itu dengan sukarela. Tunggu! Tidak ada yang bilang kalau anak manusia-nya harus beda jenis kan? SebCiel. Slight FinCiel. Slight AberCiel.

*

Mata aquamarine gelap itu menatap ke luar jendela kompartemen kereta kudanya dengan bosan. Jalanan kota London di sebuah hari Minggu pagi yang membosankan. Semua orang merasa bersyukur masih mendapatkan jatah sinar matahari yang hangat di musim gugur, namun tidak bagi bocah laki-laki pemilik mata aquamarine itu. Dalam hatinya tidak pernah ada hari yang cerah, seterik apapun matahari menyinari tubuhnya. Dan lagi, ditambah dengan kereta yang penuh berisi ketiga pelayannya yang berisik itu benar-benar membuat moodnya hancur.

" Wuaaahhh!!! Bocchan, bocchan! Lihat itu! Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah!" cicit riang sang tukang kebun berambut pirang pucat berama Finnian, yang berlutut di atas bangku kereta, melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela dan menunjuk sungai Thames yang berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari.

"Finny! Kau tidak sopan! Lihat Bocchan merengut begitu," tegur maid berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya, berusaha tetap sopan meski di samping satunya lagi, Bard duduk sambil merengut, jelas sekali kalau ia tidak merasa nyaman harus duduk berdesak-desakan begitu. Namun apa boleh buat, tugas mendadak yang diberikan oleh Ratu pada keluarga Phantomhive membuat ketiga pelayan itu harus ikut sekereta dengan sang majikan. Tak ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan kereta tambahan bagi para pelayan dan barang-barang, sementara mansion Phantomhive di kota harus ada yang membersihkan.

"Hei, duduklah dengan tenang. Tidak ada istimewanya sungai itu diributkan," gerutu Ciel perlahan. Ia mendapatkan tempat duduk sendiri, tentu saja. Tubuhnya disandarkan dengan santai pada pintu kereta, dan tangan kirinya tertekuk menyangga dagu, simbol kebosanan yang sangat ketara. Namun sebelum sempat perintahnya itu sampai ke telinga Finnian, tukang kebun hiperaktif itu keburu ber-'wow' perlahan seraya matanya terpaku pada satu tempat.

Sebuah bangunan sederhana dengan kayu berbentuk salib di atas atapnya, ramai dikelilingi manusia yang berteriak-teriak gembira, ditingkahi dentang lonceng raksasa yang bertalu-talu. Gerbang menuju gedung itu dihiasi dengan dedaunan merambat dan bunga-bungaan segar berwarna cerah serta pita-pita besar berwarna putih dan merah muda. Lalu tepat di depan pintu gedung itu, seorang pria dan wanita dan balutan tuxedo dan gaun pengantin sedang berciuman dengan mesranya disambut dengan taburan confetti dan beras oleh hadirin yang datang. Beberapa detik kemudian pengantin wanita melepaskan ciumannya dan melemparkan buket bunga mawar yang dilemparkannya ke arah hadirin. Tepat saat itu, kereta mereka yang dikendalikan Sebastian membelok ke sebuah tikungan.

"Sebuah pesta pernikahan yang sangat indah..." komentar Maylene begitu pemandangan tadi menghilang total dari matanya.

"Mh!" gumam Finnian mengiyakan sembari duduk kembali di tempatnya, membuat Maylene dan Bard merasa sedikit lega karena tidak harus didempet kaki Finnian lagi.

"Aah, tak bisa kubayangkan jika suatu hari nanti aku harus mencari pendamping dalam hidupku dan menikah, rasanya akan aneh," gumam Bard yang juga gelisah karena dilarang merokok di dalam kereta oleh Ciel.

"Whoaaa... kalau aku berharap suatu hari nanti akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran tampan dalam armor yang bersinar!" timpal Maylene ceria dengan mata berbinar-binar dan kedua tangan menempel di pipi.

"Waaa~ Maylene-san akan mengenakan baju penganti nanti!" seru Finnian tak kalah hebohnya.

Ciel hanya terpekur mendengarkan celotehan berisik pelayan-pelayannya itu, sehingga keinginan untuk menyuruh mereka tenang menghlang sudah dari dalam pikirannya. Gereja, lonceng, buket bunga, pita, ciuman, konfeti... gaun pengantin... tuxedo...

_Pernikahan, eh?_

Itulah tugas yang diterimanya dari ratu.

*

Butler tampan itu mengayunkan tangannya dan membukakan pintu kayu berat itu untuk sang majikan. Ciel Phantomhive berjalan masuk dengan sikap berjalan seorang bangsawan sejati, dengan dagu terangkat, dada membusung, setelan mahal berwarna biru tua dan tongkat berjalan yang digenggamnya erat. Pintu yang tadi dimasukinya menutup dengan suara berdebam keras, lalu Sebastian menyusul berjalan di belakang anak laki-laki itu.

"Bocchan, kau yakin disini tempatnya? Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini," tanya Sebastian sedikit ragu, namun langkahnya sama mantapnya dengan sang majikan yang tidak menjawab, melintasi ruangan remang itu.

Ruangan itu sebenarnya adalah aula lantai dua sebuah rumah milik seorang Viscount yang cukup kaya dan termasyhur di Kerajaan Inggris, yaitu Earl Benedict, yang juga seorang kolektor benda antik. Bisa dilihat dari dinding aula itu yang dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan lama yang kebanyakan sudah mulai menguning termakan usia, bahkan ada yang sudah tidak utuh lagi akibat dimakan serangga. Juga berpuluh-puluh guci dan keramik-keramik dari belahan dunia timur yang dideretkan dengan rapi di sisi ruangan, tak lupa berbagai macam senjata antik yang digantung bersebelahan dengan lukisan-lukisan tadi. Ciel pun mengenali permadani bordiran yang diinjaknya sebagai mahakarya seorang seniman asal Turki, sama langkanya dengan gordyn cream sutra berpelisir emas yang – kalau ia tidak salah ingat – berasal dari Cina. Sayang sekali berbagai macam koleksi tersebut hanya meninggalkan sedikit ruangan untuk chandelier penerang, sehingga ia harus merelakan dirinya berjalan seraya sedikit meraba-raba dalam kegelapan, mencoba agar tidak terbentur pilar.

Hanya beberapa langkah yang bisa diambil Ciel, sebelum terdengar derap langkah kaki beserta ombak cahaya lilin yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Se-Sebastian..." gumam Ciel.

Sebastian mengangguk dan melesat pergi ke arah sumber cahaya lilin, dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali sambil menyeret lengan seorang pria berjas cokelat, bertopi pet, yang sedang mengaduh dan mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Aberline-san?", tanya Ciel terkejut. Sebastian mengangguk.

"Bocchan. Hanya orang ini yang kutemukan di lorong, berjalan perlahan menuju ke aula ini," ujar butler itu sedikit sinis, mengingat ketidaksukannya pada salah satu abdi Scotland Yard itu.

"Ah, iya, tapi tidak usah mendorongku ke dinding begitu dong, Sebastian-san! Mataku ini sedikit minus, makanya tidak berani berjalan cepat-cepat dalam keremangan seperti itu," gerutu sang polisi setelah tangannya dilepaskan oleh Sebastian.

"Ah, bagaimanapun juga Sir Randall menugaskanku untuk memeriksa keseluruhan rumah ini dan ia juga telah menyuruhku untuk menunjukkan tempat kejadian perkara padamu jika kau datang, Earl Phantomhive," ujar Aberline lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kami datang?" tanya Sebastian sedikit curiga.

"Pintu itu tidak menutup sendiri, Sebastian-san," tukas pria berambut coklat itu ,"mari, ikuti saya."

Aberline kemudian menyalakan kembali chandelier yang dibawanya dengan sebuah pemantik, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lorong di ujung aula. Lorong itu panjang dan gelap. Ada beberapa chandelier kusam di kiri dan kanan lorong, namun tampaknya sudah lama sekali tak dinyalakan. Kertas pelapis dinding lorong itu sudah usang dan robek dimana-mana. Ciel mengeluh dalam hati, meski tak pernah menyukai cahaya terang, ia pun benci pada tempat-tempat gelap dan pengap seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada saat-saat yang sejujurnya tak ingin ia alami.

"Nah, kita sampai. Ciel-kun. Meski Sir Randall memperbolehkanmu melihat TKP, nmuan tetap saja harus kuingatkan dengan tegas, sekali lagi, bahwa apa yang ada di dalam kamar ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Apakah kau siap?" tanya Aberline seraya mengulurkan sebuah anak kunci pada lubang kunci di pintu ujung lorong.

Ciel mengangguk.

"Aku tak akan menghindar dari tugas apapun yang Ratu berikan padaku. Apapun resikonya," ujarnya mantap. Sebastian menatap sedikit merendakan pada polisi berambut cokelat itu, seakan tak setuju Bocchannya dianggap masih seperti anak kecil yang cengeng dan penakut. Aberline mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah, silakan masuk..." ujarnya seraya membukakan pintu itu.

Ciel belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya sama sekali, namun aroma darah kering yang pekat sudah menyerbu hidungnya. Segera saja perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul. Namun ia mengetatkan genggaman tangannya dan memantapkan hati, lalu melangkah masuk perlahan-lahan diikuti butlernya yang setia.

Dan seperti yang sudah dikatakan Aberline, apa yang Ciel lihat begitu memasuki kamar itu memang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Di dalam kamar itu terdapat sebuah ranjang kayu besar, berkilau dengan warna cokelat tua yang pekat, dengan seprai putih bersih dan kelambu strimin transparan yang dihiasi jalinan pita-pita satin putih yang dianyam indah. Namun tentu saja bukan hal itu yang membuat perut Ciel bergolak, seakan ingin memuntahkan French Toast yang ia jadikan sarapan tadi pagi. Di atas ranjang itu, berbaringlah dua sosok manusia, wanita dan pria, dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya masing-masing. Sang wanita mengenakan sebuah gaun putih berbelahan dada rendah yang indah, dengan rok lebar yang berenda-renda, sementara sang pria mengenakan tuxedo _3 pieces_ berwarna hitam yang dibuat dari bahan berkualitas terbaik. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah memang hanya jika kedua kepala orang tersebut tidak tergeletak dengan pandangan mata sayu di sebuah meja rias di samping ranjang, dan warna merah pekat dan anyir darah tidak mendominasi pandangan mereka dan menggenangi hampir seluruh ranjang, lantai, bahkan dinding kamar tersebut. Remang cahaya dari chandelier yang dibawa Aberline semakin menambah kesan suram dan menakutkan yang dimiliki kamar tersebut.

"A-apa ini?" gumam Ciel tanpa sadar, hanya sempat melihat sekilas keadaan kamar tersebut sebab tangan Sebastian refleks menutupi kedua matanya. Bahkan dulu pada kasus Jack The Ripper, Ciel tidak melihat sendiri kondisi jenazah korban kasus.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan saja di luar, Aberline-san," saran Sebastian seraya mendorong tubuh Ciel keluar kamar tersebut. Aberline hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkah mengikuti Sebastian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sebastian! Aku tidak apa-apa!" jerit Ciel meronta, kakiknya berusaha bertahan di tempat dan menolak mengikuti butlernya itu keluar. Namun Sebastian hanya menunduk dan berbisik tepat di telinga sang tuan muda.

"Dan mengambil resiko memuntahkan sarapanmu? Lebih baik kita bicarakan saja ini di luar. Akan kuhidangkan teh Silver Earl Grey dan kue-kue yang enak," bujuk Sebastian. Membujuk seorang anak kecil memang tidak lengkap jika tidak disertai manisan, bagaimanapun juga bocchama-nya tetaplah seorang anak laki-laki biasa.

"Che..." gumam Ciel pada akhirnya, mengikuti bimbingan tangan Sebastian menuju aula yang tadi.

*

"Jadi... mengapa Scotland Yard belum memindahkan jenazah mereka berdua? Terlalu lama dibiarkan, jenazah itu akan menjadi busuk," ujar Ciel. Kini ia dan Aberline udah duduk di lobi rumah Earl Benedict yang cukup nyaman, ditemani api yang berderak riang di perapian, menghangatkan suasana yang sudah mulai ditelan malam. Ciel menyesap teh yang disediakan Sebastian dari cangkir porselain bergaya Victorian miliknya, berusaha menghilangkan aroma pekat anyir darah yang terasa masih mengambang di udara.

"Earl Benedict, ayah sang mempelai pria menginginkan agar ruangan itu tetap dibiarkan seperti itu, disegel, dan dijadikan makam putranya, sekaligus istrinya," jawab Aberline, memasukkan sepotong almond cookies ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi kedua korban adalah mempelai keluarga Benedict?" tanya Sebastian yang berdiri di belakang Ciel, mendengarkan pembicaraan majikannya dengan Aberline, sekaligus berusaha mengawasi agar polisi polos itu tidak mencekoki Ciel dengan doktrin-doktrin sok baiknya. Polisi muda itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Tapi sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak penting dalam kasus ini. Yang jauh lebih penting daripada itu adalah gaun pengantin yang dipakai oleh sang mempelai wanita," ujar Aberline seraya mengambil buku catatannya dan membalik-baliknya.

"Gaun... pengantin?" ujar Ciel sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, kasus ini bukanlah yang pertama kali terjadi, Ciel-kun. Sebulan sebelumnya pembunuhan dengan modus yang sama terjadi di kawasan pemukiman elit tidak jauh dari sini. Mereka yang terbunuh juga adalah sepasang pengantin yang masih menikmati malam pertama mereka, tepat setelah menikah, dan sang pengantin wanita masih memakai gaun pengantin yang sama, sama dengan gaun yang dipakai jenazah tadi," Aberline menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Apa istimewanya gaun itu, sampai ada seorang wanita yang merelakan diri memakainya lagi setelah digunakan oleh korban pembunuhan?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Ckck, gaun tersebut bukanlah gaun biasa, Count Phantomhive," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu lobi. Sosok yang sama sekali tidak cocok berada di lobi yang suram tersebut.

"Kau?!", seru Ciel, terhenyak melihat sosok tersebut masuk.

_Untuk apa dia di sini?__!_

To be continued

Review please? X3

\

/

\

/

V


End file.
